The present invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly to a novel game apparatus which is played by ejecting game objects from surfaces by means of air impulse.
It is known to construct game apparatus with separate playing surfaces each having a plurality of apertures. The apertures of one surface may be interconnected by means of a channel formed in a playing board to the apertures of the other surface, and game objects received in apertures on either surface may be ejected by a device for producing air impulses. Known air impulse devices may include manually operable squeeze bulbs or bellows. The game objects may take a variety of forms, and the game is played by one opponent injecting air into an aperture which travels through the channel for ejecting an object placed in an aperture on the other playing surface.
Game apparatus as described above may become unchallenging and routine to opposing players because they become aware of which aperture on their playing surface interconnects with an associated aperture on the opposing playing surface. While partitions may be placed between the playing surfaces, it is still possible for opposing players to determine which objects are expelled from placement of the bellows in a corresponding aperture in a playing surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus for use by opposing players which includes a housing having a pair of playing surfaces, each of the surfaces having a first array of apertures disposed adjacent a second array of apertures. Tubular means detachably interconnect apertures of the first array with apertures of the second array on the other playing surface. Because the tubes are detachably interconnected, they may be selectively changed and thus players will not be aware of which tubes interconnect apertures of the first array with apertures of the second array on the other playing surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus in which the housing includes playing surfaces positioned for facing in opposite directions thereby eliminating the need for a partition to prevent viewing of opposing playing surfaces by an opposing player.
Still another object of the present invention is to include a rotatable member mounted above each first array of apertures which also includes apertures and which is operable for selectively aligning its apertures with apertures of the first array. Thus, during progression of a game, the rotatable member may be used to selectively position game objects in alignment with different apertures of the first array.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.